I'm Yours
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: Jeff finally admits that he loves Nick, but Nick doesn't know, so he goes out on a date with someone else...what happens? r&r please!


_**(A/N: Hey guys! So I was alone in my school's cafeteria today in between classes and someone gave me a prompt to do a Niff one shot to Jason Mraz's song **_**I'm Yours**_**! So please tell me what you think!)**_

_**Also: Kurt still goes to Dalton…so this is before BTW**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line. **_

_**There is also a lot of Niff/Jon friendship**_

Jeff had to tell someone.

It was that simple. He honestly could not go one more minute keeping this tidbit of his personal life to himself. He felt like if he did, he would explode. So after classes, he sent a text to the people he wanted to talk to and ran to the Warbler rehearsal hall and sat waiting, rather impatiently for them. When they _finally_ arrived Jeff glared at them. "What the _hell _took you all so long?" The blonde demanded. The four boys he had texted, Blaine, Kurt, Jon and Luke. His four closest friends, second to Nick but he couldn't talk to Nick about this. Kurt pulled out his phone. "Jeff, you texted us _three_ minutes ago." He said, giving Jeff his infamous 'bitch glare'.

"Well this is _very _important! As you can tell by the text message!" Jeff said giving Kurt _his_ famous bitch glare. Kurt looked down at his phone again. To be honest, Jeff had a point. The text screamed _this is important. _Literally this is what it said:

_GET YOUR ASSES TO WARBLER HALL ITS IMPORTANT!_

"Whatever," Jon said cutting into what would've been the biggest verbal bitch fight since Trent threw Wes' gavel across the room to make a point about something. Jeff was hyped up on something, because now he was pacing. "Dude." Jon said. Jeff didn't respond. "Dude." Still no response. Jon sighed and walked to where he knew Jeff was going to be in the next ten seconds. When he turned and bumped into Jon, he grabbed the blonde's shoulder's effectively stopping him from walking. "Sit." Jon demanded, pointing to the open spot on the couch between Kurt and Luke. Jeff did as he was told.

"Now what's going on with you?" Blaine demanded. A blush creeped up on Jeff's cheeks along with a humongous grin.

"I'm in _love_!" He gushed. Kurt started bouncing up and down and clapping. He was so happy for Jeff.

"Who is he?" He demanded. Jeff came out in seventh grade, a year and a half before Nick did. When Kurt found out the 'adorable blondie dancer' was gay he made it his goal to find Jeff a boyfriend. Jeff's smile got even bigger.

"Well," Jeff started looking down at his hands, which were goofing with the hem of his blazer, but then Kurt shushed him.

"No I lied I wanna guess!" He said. Jon, Blaine and Luke nodded enthusiastically. Kurt thought for a minute. "Guess number one! Stewart?" Kurt asked referring to Jeff's chem lab partner. Jeff wrinkled his nose

"No, I mean he's nice and all, but he's also straight, and he kinda smells funny." Kurt nodded.

"Okay, guess number two! Dylan!" Dylan was a 'wannabe Warbler' (the name the Warblers gave their fanboys, who _always_ seemed to know where they were and what they were doing). Dylan came out a few days after Kurt arrived and _everybody_ knew he had a HUGE crush on Jeff. Jeff looked at him.

"You serious?" He asked. Dylan went a little _too _far when it came to Jeff. Like recently, Dylan dyed his strawberry blonde hair black because he 'over heard' (aka wouldn't let Kurt out of their English class until he told him) that Jeff liked guys with dark hair. It was bad. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, guess number three!" Kurt said. Jeff wasn't paying attention as Kurt began to ponder. Jeff was re visiting a memory of him and Nick, and how they call each other agent three and agent six respectively. He didn't notice that he was grinning from ear to ear until Kurt gasped.

"What?" Jeff asked, thinking that Blaine messed up Kurt's hair again. But Kurt was staring at Jeff with a look in his eye.

"It's Nick isn't it?" Everyone looked at him bewildered.

"Kurt," Blaine started "All you said was guess number three." Kurt turned from Jeff and nodded furiously.

"And he started smiling like a love sick puppy!"

"So?" Luke asked. Kurt rolled his eyes

"Guys! What do they call each other?" Blaine, Jon and Luke exchanged confused glances as Kurt tackle hugged a beaming Jeff. When they didn't catch on long enough Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Jeff's agent six and Nick's agent three! Guys he's in love with Nick!" He shouted, just as the door opened.

"Who's in love with Nick?" Nick asked as he walked into the room, shutting the oak door behind him. Kurt blushed and started opening and closing his mouth trying to find something to say. Jeff stood up.

"Dylan!" He said as he and Nick did their secret handshake. It involved a lot of fist bumps, high fives, chest bumps, and then ended with their signature. Nick would lift three fingers up and Jeff would make his hand into a 6 by making a circle with his fingers and lifting his index finger. _**(I think everyone knows what I'm talking about…)**_

"Uh no man, still you." Nick said. "I heard him trying to learn _All About You _by McFly. Someone shouldn't have allowed that boy to buy a guitar, or _ever_ try to sing." He said. Everyone cracked up at the look on Jeff's face.

"Damn it, I love that song!" He whined plopping down onto the couch opposite the one Kurt was at. Nick sat down next to him and patted his best friend's knee. Jeff felt a bolt of electricity hit him when he felt Nick's hand on his knee.

"That's why he's doing it agent six!" He said. Jeff pouted. "Anyways I have a favor to ask you." He said. Jeff looked at him.

"What's up?"

"I need to borrow your plaid shirt. You know the green and black one?" Jeff nodded.

"Yeah sure, but what for man?" Nick smiled.

"I have a date tonight." The smile that was on Jeff's face disappeared.

"Really?" he asked "With who?" His hazel eyes looked a little sad.

"AJ," He said. AJ was a tall dark haired guy with a lot of muscle. Also kinda the complete opposite of Jeff. Kurt compared him to a guy named Puck from his old school. He was bi and he and Nick were in the same history class. Jon looked shocked. He shared a room with AJ and he wouldn't shut up about a date he had. So _Nick_ was the guy that AJ was talking about. He was about to say something when Jeff stood up suddenly and walked out of the room. Nick looked worried, but he didn't get up. He could tell that Jeff wanted to be alone.

"But Nick," Luke started. He was confused. AJ had asked Nick out two times before this and he said no to each time. "I thought you told him you like someone else." Nick looked at Luke and shrugged.

"I do, but I just think I should try a relationship because Jeff obviously isn't-" Nick clamped his hand to his mouth. _Fuck_. He didn't mean to name drop, he wanted to keep it a secret, and these guys were _just_ talking to Jeff. They all stared at him.

"You like Jeff?" Kurt squealed excitedly. Nick blushed and shook his head. Kurt's face fell "But you just said,"

"I don't like Jeff." Nick said, then he sighed "I think I'm in love with him." Blaine looked at Nick.

"Nick, then why in the world would you go out with someone else?" Nick sighed.

"I dunno, I just think that Jeff only sees me as a best friend. I don't want to try anything if he doesn't like me back, you know? I was going to tell him how I felt but I don't think I will, it would be too much to handle if he didn't love me back." Nick stood up. "Anyways, I gotta go, I have to get ready. I'll see you guys later." He said walking back to the door.

"Hey Nick?" Jon called. Nick turned.

"'Sup?" He asked. Jon gave him a small smile.

"Remember Ms. B in seventh grade? What she said about multiple choice tests?"

"Go with your first instinct?" Nick asked confused. Jon nodded.

"That doesn't just apply to tests." He said. Nick looked confused, but Jon just shook his head. "You'll get it. But go get ready." Nick nodded lamely and walked out of the room, wondering when Jon got so cryptic.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sitting on his bed, trying to focus on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. But he couldn't. Nick had left for his date around two hours ago. When he came out of the bathroom in their dorm in Jeff's plaid shirt, he almost ran up to him kissed him hard and told him that he was in love with him. But he didn't. All he did was smile, say he looked nice, and then watched him leave. He finally put the book down when he read the same line about Ron being prefect for the tenth time. He went over to the iHome that he and Nick shared and took his iPod off of it. He plugged the headphones into his ears and went to the playlist his sister made him when Jeff's last boyfriend dumped him.<p>

He was looking for a specific song, and he found it. As the familiar guitar riffs filled the room. As he listened to the song he grabbed his notebook and flopped onto his bed lying on his stomach. He started writing and eventually started singing along with the chorus of the song.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

He stopped singing when he heard the door open. He rolled over so he was on his back, and instantly wish he hadn't. Nick and AJ. Kissing. He saw them break apart and AJ ask Nick something. Jeff couldn't hear it because of his headphones, but he saw Nick nod, and the jealous pain from his chest became so bad that tears welled up into his eyes. When he saw Nick start to turn around, he flipped back around and rip the page he was writing on and stuff it into his pocket. "Hey," Nick said. Jeff turned off his iPod and turned to his friend and tried to look a little less miserable. But Nick could see right through it. "Jeff, are you okay?" Jeff shrugged. "Is it a guy?" Nick asked as he started to unbutton the plaid shirt and taking it off, revealing the plain gray v neck under it. Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry man," Nick said standing up to hug his best friend, but Jeff jumped backwards.

"Hey, don't let me ruin your night! You have a hot new boyfriend!" Jeff said, angrily swiping at a tear that he felt sliding down his face. Nick stared.

"Jeff, I- me and AJ, we're-"

"A really cute couple. Whatever, I'm going to Blaine and Kurt's." Jeff said clutching the paper in his hands and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Nick stared at the door after Jeff left. He was really confused, why was the blonde acting like that? New boyfriend? Nick had to admit that he had fun on the date, but he told AJ that it was too awkward because Nick had feelings towards someone else, and AJ asked if he could kiss Nick and see if he could change his mind. Nick probably should've shut the door behind him, but he said yes. He let AJ kiss him and when he pulled away he asked Nick if he still didn't have romantic feelings for AJ, he had nodded. He really just wanted to go into his dorm and talk to Jeff for the rest of the night. But the Jeff looked upset and stormed out. He sighed and went to go put on his pajamas and brush his teeth.<p>

When he walked out of the bathroom, Jon was standing there with a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. "'Sup?" Nick asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Jon shrugged.

"I dunno, thought you could tell me." Nick looked confused. "Jeff ran into the study session me, Blaine and Kurt were having on the verge of tears." Nick's look of confusion morphed into a look of complete and utter shock mixed with worry. He stood up suddenly.

"I have to make sure he's alright!" Nick said walking towards the door. Jon grabbed his best friend's wrist and sat him back down on his bed.

"Blaine and Kurt have it under control, what I wanted to show you was this." Jon said handing the paper to Nick. "It's a feelings chart." When they were younger, whenever they had a crush Jon, Nick and Jeff made a chart and then show it to each other. They read it from the bottom up, so they saw the name last. Whenever one of them would guess the name before they reached the top, they would get ten bucks. Sure, whenever Jon got one from Jeff and Nick after eighth grade, he would check the name first just to make sure the chart wasn't about him. He was perfectly fine with his two best friends being gay, but he didn't want to have to reject them and have it be awkward. But they were never about Jon, so it was all good.

Nick took the paper and flipped it and started reading from the bottom. Smiling a little because he always thought Jeff's messy handwriting was cute.

**What You Wish the Most: **For him to be mine.

**His Best Feature: **Everything. But if I had to pick one it would be his eyes, his big beautiful brown eyes. And then his smile, that makes me smile even when I'm close to a break down. And then his hair, and how unruly it can be, but it's still adorable.

**What Made You Like Him: **Well I don't like him, I love him. And every single freaking thing about him made me fall in love with him.

Nick was starting to wonder who the kid was. He had no clue that Jeff felt this strongly about someone and he didn't tell him. They told each other everything! _Well_, Nick thought _You still haven't told him that you're crazy in love with him_. He continued reading.

**How Do You Feel When You're Around Him?: **Butterflies in my stomach. Wobbly knees. Can't think straight. All I can focus on is how badly I want to kiss him.

Nick was getting a little jealous. He flipped the paper over before he read the name. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see the name of the guy that stole Jeff's heart. His Jeff. The love of _Nick's_ life. "Read the name." Jon said, reading Nick's mind. Nick looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Jon smiled a little "Those only work on Jeff and you know it. Read the name. It will be good for you." Nick nodded and read the name. He almost fainted. He had to look at Jon for clarification that he wasn't dreaming. Jon nodded. "It's what's really written, you're not hallucinating." Nick looked back at the name line and beamed.

**Name: **Nick. This doesn't even need a last name because everyone knows how crazy in love I am with Nick, my Nick. To reiterate what I said at the bottom of this page. I want him to be mine so badly it hurts.

Nick stared at the page for a really long time. He snapped out of his reverie when Jon spoke. "What are you going to do?" Nick smiled.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p>At Warblers rehearsal the next day, Nick caught up with Jeff on his way into the room. "Jeff!" He called. The blonde turned around.<p>

"'Sup?" He asked awkwardly. He didn't come back into their dorm last night until past one am where Nick was (pretending to be) asleep. Nick pressed a piece of paper into his friend's hand.

"Read this while I'm performing today." He said. Jeff nodded a little confused. He didn't know that Nick was performing something. He followed the brunette into the room a little curiously. Wes called the meeting to order by banging his gavel onto the table about thirty times.

"We _get_ it!" Trent snapped. Wes stuck his tongue out at him but proceeded.

"Before we actually begin with rehearsal today, Warbler Nick has asked to perform for us." Everyone applauded politely as Nick stood up and went to grab his guitar. As Nick worked to tune it, Jeff began reading the paper. He swore under his breath. It was a feelings chart. He didn't want to read about how in love with AJ Nick was, so he was going to put it away, but Jon, who was standing behind Jeff flicked the back of his head.

"What the fuck man?" Jeff demanded, Jon pointed at the paper.

"Read it." He demanded. Jeff rolled his eyes and nodded, as Nick began to explain his song choice.

**What You Wish the Most: **For him to actually listen for once, and to notice what was right under his nose.

**His Best Feature: **His smile makes my heart melt. His hair is beautiful (even if it is dyed). His nose is adorable too.

**What Made You Like Him: **I love him. I always have, always will.

**How Do You Feel When You're Around Him?: **He makes me want to scream my love from the rooftops.

Jeff looked up when he heard Nick singing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Was it Jeff's imagination or was Nick singing to _him_? "Read the name," Jon whispered. Jeff unfolded the paper and almost cried with joy.

**Name:** Jeff, I've loved you forever. Nod if you will be my boyfriend.

Jeff lifted his head as Nick continued to sing. He was focused on his guitar, so Jeff waited for him to look up.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

When Nick looked up, Jeff nodded enthusiastically. Nick smiled.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

As Nick sang, he had stood up and walked over to where Jeff was sitting. He sat down next to Jeff and pecked his cheek lightly, making the blonde turn the color of a ripe tomato.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Jeff grinned at that line, when Nick looked at him Jeff mouthed: _After rehearsal, meet me at the pond_. Nick nodded and finished the song.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours _

The applause after the song was deafening.

* * *

><p>The rest of Warbler rehearsal went by too slow for Nick and Jeff, and when it was <em>finally<em> over, Jeff was the first one out of the room, running towards the woods that Dalton was close to. The pond there was where Jeff and Nick always used to go to hang out. Jeff was leaning against a tree when he heard a twig break under someone's foot. His head shot up. The brunette smiling at him opened his arms.

Jeff didn't need any other type of invitation.

He launched himself into Nick's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Jeff said repeatedly against the fabric of the blazer covering Nick's shoulder. Nick laughed.

"I love you too baby." He said. Then he froze. What was he thinking? The only thing that Nick had to think that Jeff wanted to be his boyfriend was the fact that he _nodded_ at a rehearsal. But he did just say I love you a hell of a lot of times. So that meant something right? Jeff obviously had no issue with the nickname because he grinned before leaning forward and covering Nick's mouth with his own.

It's going to sound cliché, but that kiss made Nick's head spin. The feeling of Jeff's lips moving against his, the way they tasted like chocolate and spearmint gum, and the way that Jeff's hands were tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

Jeff smiled into the kiss. He _loved_ how Nick's lips felt. He had been dreaming about this moment for a _long_ time. He loved how Nick's lips tasted like coffee and how they just felt _perfect_ against his.

Eventually they had to break apart for air. Jeff pressed his forehead against Nick's and left one last lingering kiss on the brunette's lips. Nick was grinning as he grabbed Jeff's hands and intertwined their fingers, getting lost in the depth of Jeff's hazel eyes, and Jeff was smiling. "We should probably get back," Nick whispered. Jeff let go of one of Nick's hands and cupped Nick's cheek before kissing him one more time.

"Yeah, they probably have bets on whether we eloped." Jeff said laughing a little, still looking into Nick's deep brown eyes. "I love you gorgeous." He whispered after a while.

"Gorgeous?" Nick asked as they started walking back, they were walking as close as they could, and their hands were still intertwined. He looked at the blonde next to him. Jeff smiled and while he was walking, kissed the spot where Nick's neck met his shoulder.

"You chose baby for me like ten minutes ago. I get to choose your name, and I chose gorgeous." He said, not walking anymore, but standing in front of Nick, his hands holding the brunette's waist. The blonde brought his face close to Nick's, and before he closed the distance between their lips he whispered: "The name fits, beautiful." He said. Nick smiled into the kiss and when they finally broke apart Nick spoke.

"I don't think I can say this enough. But I love you Jeff." Jeff smiled and hugged his boyfriend (he was going to _love_ calling him that on a regular basis now)

"I love you too Nick." He said before they continued back towards Dalton, where they had just made Jon a _very_ rich man.

_**(A/N: did it suck? Please let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it!)**_


End file.
